Best friends? Ha!
by NightSkyMagick
Summary: Best friends? Whats that? A cruel joke, that's what. Features OC Kinda and is based off an idea I had for a background character in one of the scenes. Features bits of Satine's past and the Dukes immediate future... Rated to be safe.


**A/N First fic I ever did, but heavily edited. This is also the first time it has been shown to...anyone, actually. **

**Hope you like!**

-1She waited in the dark alleyway. Music from the blasted 'Rouge echoing around the streets. She looked down at her feet as flashes of Satine filled her mind.

Best friends. Ha! What did that mean? Nothing, that's what. Just a meaningless lie. A cruel joke.

She spat at the grimy cobbled stones.

Bitch.

Fifteen. Just fifteen when she'd met her, poor thing. Ha!

Satine had come past 'ere a number o' times that day. Tears in 'er eyes. Father had kicked 'er out of home. Dunno why. Never told me...

She'd had no where to go. No one to turn to, and so I 'elped 'er out. I'd been out on the streets for years before tha'. Didn' really remember how I got 'ere...just did. Had been me whole life. And when I started out in this...business, I'd been only 'bout 'er age. Fifteen or somthin', probably. So, I showed 'er the ropes, as such. Even let 'er have one of my own dresses. Wasn't a very nice one, but...It was good enough. None of my dresses are the nice ones. Not like they wore in the 'Rouge.

'Ad been my dream since I can remember. A job in the world famous Moulin Rouge.

Bright lights, adoring fans, Pretty things.

Shit!

She spat on the ground again and kicked a rock away from her. It hit a dirty shop window, but not hard enough to cause any real damage.

Me an' 'er had grown close. Thought of 'er like me own daughter If I ever had one. We were sisters and friends and mother and daughter all at once.

She had a 'ard time startin' out. Nerves and all that. But, she got over it quick enough and when she was seventeen, she was already know around these parts for being one o' the best. And why? 'Cause o' me, 'course. I taught the ungrateful lump all she knew. I had created her! And what thanks did I get? Nothing! Backstabbed me, she did. The little bitch.

A young man turned into the alley way. a sort of...determined look upon his face. He paid no attention to her, just kept on walking with the old typewriter tucked under his arm. He disappeared into the little shop, and reappeared moments later, minus the typewriter.

He stared straight at the flashing lights of the 'rouge. Always liked electricity, that Harry Zidler.

She let the shabby shawl slip off her shoulder a bit, but her gave her not a glance as he walked off.

She pulled up the aging shawl, freezing.

She had known. In all the years she'd known me. She knew I wanted to work in the 'rouge. And she encouraged me to shoot for the stars. She said she believed in me. Pfft! As if!

It had been raining that day. 'er and me standin' against some towering brick wall when who else but Harold Zidler should waddle out of the rouge and come straight for us!

"See," Satine squealed "I told you he'd come!"

I was in shock. My dream. Coming true! I was so happy. And she had said she was happy for me. She worked me up.

Zidler approached and smiled at me. I was only to happy to return the smile.

"I'll leave you two to talk..." Satine smiled, giving me quick hug before walking a little distance away. I returned the hug and smiled. This is it!

However, the smile faded, replaced with confusion, as Zidler turned to follow her. He stopped right at her and she shot me a confused and somewhat sorry look. I stood there, dumbfounded. They spoke for a few minuets, before Zidler returned to the rouge and Satine walked numbly over to me.

"I'm so sorry." She had said.

I hadn't believed it.

"Don't worry!" She said. "I'll come for you. I'll convince them to hire you, too!"

I 'ad believed 'er, Like the fool I was.

"It'll take a day, two tops! You'll be in there, too!"

And I 'ad thanked 'er. Such a good friend, I 'ad thought.

Little lying bitch!

She hugged me and told be lies. My dream would be realized. What a fool I was.

We had said goodbye, and she walked on over to the 'Rouge. I smiled 'nd watched after her.

One more night on the street.

Ha!

She glanced up at the Moulin Rouge. The music inside had quieted down for a moment, before she could hear many voices raised and the music swelling.

She wiped her eyes roughly, and glared back down at the ground.

It 'ad been weeks before I 'ad seen 'er true colors.

For weeks I 'as waited for Zidler to return to the street and give me my dream.

Not a word.

When I 'ad seen 'er walkin' down the street dressed up all in fancy clothes 'nd surrounded by a gaggle o' whores, I had realized what happened.

"Satine!" I 'ad called.

She ignored me.

I yelled after 'er, but she jus' kept on walkin' paying no attention to little old me.

That was the last time I ever saw 'er.

She guessed the show had ended now. Applause echoed around the dingy street.

A small weedy looking an stormed out of the 'Rouge, and 'round the back. He disappeared for a minuet, and she glared at the Moulin Rouge again.

She began to walk over to flashing lights. She would give Satine a piece of her mind. She didn't care if she was stopped, or she didn't listen, she had to give it a go.

She jumped back off the road onto the curb as a carriage came sped around the corner. She yelled at it, and much to her surprise, it slowed to a stop.

She held her breath and stepped back further as the carriage was turned around and came to a stop right in front of her.

Her heart was beating in her ears. She couldn't breath.

The door was flung open, and the same weasel-y looking man sat there. He ran his eyes over her figure and sighed.

"You'll do…" He muttered almost to himself, before raising his voice louder and addressing her.

"W-welcome…My dear."


End file.
